Orbital Outpost
Orbital Outpost is the 10th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was released to the public on January 24th, 2020 and is the first dungeon after Boss Raids. The dungeon has 2 mini bosses and 1 main boss. Orbital Outpost requires players to be level 140 for difficulty, and level 145 for difficulty. The recommended minimum health for difficulty is 15.5 million HP and for 20 million HP. 'Mobs' Orbital Outpost has 4 different mobs seen throughout the dungeon, and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Each mob has 2.3 trillion base health on and 4.9 trillion base health on . On , the regular mobs deal 4.5 million damage and 7 million damage for bosses; On , regular mobs deal 7 million damage and bosses deal 9 million damage. Hologram Assassin The Hologram Assassin is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has identical AI to most melee enemies but is a bit more sluggish than the melee enemies from earlier dungeons. It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Hologram Warrior The Hologram Warrior is a different and unique type of enemy. This enemy is about the same speed as the ranged enemies. However, when it approaches a player, it pauses, and spins in the direction that the player was in at the start for roughly 1 second with a temporary speed boost to deal damage. When not attacking, it will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Scout Drone The Scout Drone replaces the ranged enemies of previous dungeons. In addition to the center beam similar to ranged enemies of previous dungeons, it fires beams to both the left and right at a 35° angle from the center on average. Similarly to recent dungeons, there is plenty of reaction time to dodge its attacks. It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Electric Tower The Electric Tower is another ranged enemy. It shoots a beam that appears as a circle on the ground, dealing AoE damage to the player after a short delay. It is totally motionless, as a result, two groups of enemies with this tower cannot be lured together. It is similar to the Elder Dark Mage from The Underworld, but instead with a much smaller AoE and way more damage. 'Bosses' The Destroyer This is the first boss that is encountered after the first stage of the dungeon. Passively every few seconds, a Bomb Drone will appear, and it will attempt to chase a player and explode if it gets too close. The drone will automatically explode after a couple of seconds. Once approached, The Destroyer will initiate a random attack, the general order is that he will use his machine gun to fire a multitude of yellow beams in the direction of a random target. The bullets will fire after 1 second, giving players a chance to dodge. Afterwards, he will prime his flamethrower at a random player, creating a few beams in a set pattern. Players who are hit will take damage over time and be surrounded by a ring. If a player comes into the ring, that other player will burn as well. Burnt players cannot be burnt from players who have had their flame originate from the same attack. Lastly, he will prepare his rockets, which will fall on every player, signaling a big red circle. This attack repeats three time, and is a similar attack to the Demonic Pirate Captain. His whole attack pattern then repeats. - The Destroyer has a base of 7.5T HP on , and 15T HP on . Tesla Master This the second boss you encounter after defeating stage 4. When approached, blue lasers from the entrance to the exit will appear and detonate, damaging players. The Tesla Master then proceed to blast 4 orbs from himself, repeating 3 times. This attack will deal low damage but will hit the player many times. He will then repeat the blue laser attack, then summon circles on the floor in random spots. The circles will stay there, which will repeatedly damage players, similar to the Cannon Crab. The Tesla Master prepares to create a blast on a random player, which shoots out 3 orbs. Again, he will summon blue lasers again, but the circles don't disappear. He repeats his 4 orb attack. Afterward, the circles disappear, and the attack pattern resets. - The Tesla Master has a base of 7.5T HP on , and 15T HP on . Lord Varosh Lord Varosh is the final boss of the dungeon, and is possibly the most difficult boss in the game. He has 5 attacks. Passively every few seconds, lasers similar to the Corrupt Overlord appear from the wall to the entrance. If it hits a player, the victim will be held in place for a couple of seconds, unable to move, however, the player can still attack. When Lord Varosh is approached, the freeze lasers come and Lord Varosh fires a green energy orb at a random target. The orb attack is quite similartof Tesla Master's orbs, but it deals twice the damage and has a bigger hitbox, making it very deadly, especially to tanks. Lord Varosh will vanish after making the attack. and the arena will be darkened, making it hard to see. Many green circles will start rapidly appearing and detonate, they come in different sizes. (2-3 sizes). After a couple of seconds, Lord Varosh will appear behind a random player, attempting to smash them with his sword. The smash attack will heal Lord Varosh for every smash. Lord Varosh then teleports back to his original position, then charges and fires a green focus beam towards a random target. If a player is hit, Varosh will successfully heal. Lord Varosh will then fire an orb at a random player, dealing outrageously high damage. After the attack ends, his attack pattern resets, causing Lord Varosh to vanish. - Lord Varosh has a base of 7.5T HP on , and 18T HP on . 'Stages' Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Stage 6 Stage 7 'Weapon Drops' 'Spell Drops' 'Armor Drops' 'Difficulty and XP Earnings' 'Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion' 'Tips and Recommendations ' #In order to complete this dungeon in Difficulty, it is highly recommended having a Boss Raids Tier 30 purple set (Warrior, Mage, Guardian) fully upgraded with a pot of around 230k and a weapon with at least 2 million pot. If you are trying to do Difficulty for the first time, you should have a Blue or Purple Space Warrior Set / Space Mage Set. #For a mobile player. Since none of the skills have auto-aiming and wide range, it is recommended to use First Person to have a better experience, although the player will have to risk unable to react to attacks properly when so. You can also use as a mage 'chain lightning', it doesn't need aiming because it auto-attacks nearby enemies, it has a large range but not infinite. #When fighting Lord Varosh, it is recommended to stay outside the arena when he uses the attack where the room darkens. This helps ensure you take as minimum damage possible because the green attacks cannot leave the room. #When fighting The Destroyer, when he uses the attack with the orange (not yellow) beams, if you stay at a corner it cannot damage you. Also, if you're fighting against The Destroyer in solo it is recommended to use only one speed skill or keep away from his attacks. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Orbital Outpost